With the increased popularity of commercial unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), airspace traffic has been increasing at an unprecedented rate. This increased traffic raises the need to: monitor airspace for the presence of UAVs, distinguish authorized from unauthorized UAVs, prevent unauthorized UAVs from entering restricted airspace, and/or selectively remove unauthorized UAVs from the airspace.
However, monitoring, preventing, and/or removing unauthorized UAVs from restricted airspace can be difficult when authorized UAVs are concurrently within the airspace. Conventional UAV prevention and/or removal systems are global and incapable of distinguishing between authorized and unauthorized UAVs. Manual UAV prevention and/or removal systems are also inadequate because unauthorized UAVs are difficult to visually distinguish from authorized UAVs. Thus, there is a need in the aerospace field to create a new and useful aerial system discrimination system for selective removal from and/or permission into the airspace.